I Want You
by slash-leo
Summary: Draco knows he wants Harry, but when does want cross over to need? Draco is willing to risk a lot to get what he wants. When he wants to find out how much he needs Harry what is he willing to risk?
1. Hermione\'s Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of anything that I write about. Only the slightly existent plot.

Story Talk; So I am not exactly sure where I am going with this. I just was reading and decided I wanted to write a fic in which Draco is dating Hermione and ends up with Harry, but that's about it. I am thinking about making it a Veela fic. However I may not. I am really not sure. So give your input if you would like anything to help me decide and I will consider it.

Chapter One

Hermione's love.

"Harry, Ron can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Hermione asked when she spotted her best friends sitting in the common room.

"Yeah sure." Harry replied jumping up.

"Actually I'm kinda busy, so I'll stay here." Ron said turning back to Dean and Seamus, who sent Hermione sorrow-filled looks.

Harry shook his head at Ron. The redhead had been nothing short of absolutely horrible to Hermione since she broke up with him three weeks ago. It was breaking Hermione's heart to have Ron acting like this. Yes she ended it and she didn't love him the way she thought she did, but Ron was like her brother. Now he didn't even care about her.

Harry looked over to Hermione to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hermione just ignore him. He's being an ass." Harry said putting his arm around her.

"I know it's just . . . I miss him Harry. I miss being his friend and I don't think he's going to come around and-" a sob escaped Hermione's mouth leaving her unable to talk. Harry's heart dropped for her and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders hoping his hug would bring her some comfort. Hermione returned the hug and rested her head on his Harry's chest.

"You know if you are going to make a move on my ex you could at least do it where I can't see you." Ron called from behind them. Harry released Hermione and spun around. He walked up to Ron so that he wouldn't be heard by the whole common room.

"Ron if you think that I would do anything with Hermione when you are so obviously not over her you do not know me at all. Not to mention you know that I am gay. I told you months ago."

"Yeah I'm sure you are. And I am sure that you weren't the person Hermione was going to see while we were dating."

"You're kidding right? Do you honestly think that I would hurt you? You're my best friend."

"I didn't think that, but now I see it." Ron replied throwing down his cards.

"Well you must be blind." With that Harry turned and walked toward Hermione who was looking rather pale. "Ron when you grow up a bit and realized how stupid you're being we'll talk until then stay the fuck away from me." Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room before Ron could speak.

"I'm sorry that I started that for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing you said you needed to talk." Hermione's eyes held vulnerability as she looked at Harry. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?" Harry stopped walking and turned to completely face Hermione

"Ron being mad at me is bad enough you being mad at me too would be awful." Harry lifted Hermione's face to make her look at him.

"Hermione I can't promise that I won't be mad, but I can promise that I will not leave you and that I will accept whatever it is that you have to tell me. You can trust me."

"Okay, but can we go to your room to talk." Harry nodded and began to lead Harry away from the common room.

Harry had gotten his own room this year after Dumbledore got information that there was a spy in Gryffindor. The room wasn't far from the tower and Harry still hung out in the common room most of the time, but he had to stay the night in his own room. He hated it at first hated being so alone. Ron was partially right when he said that Hermione was with him when she disappeared. At night Hermione would sneak out and come stay with Harry, but Hermione snuck away to see another person. Ron was mad at Harry for awhile for not being mad at Hermione for cheating on him, but Harry knew she hadn't. Solely because Hermione said she hadn't. She admitted to going to see someone else, but she said that she never cheated on Ron. She also told Harry that the other person wasn't the only reason she left Ron. Harry had a feeling though that if it weren't for the other person Hermione would still be with Ron. The sad part was, Harry was glad the other person came along.

"Hermione Granger is the smartest, greatest, and most beautiful person alive. One day she will rule the world." Harry said making the portrait door open. "You know one day I will find out the password to change that." Harry said to a smiling Hermione.

"You know you deserve it. It took me a week to get that honey out of my hair."

"Yeah well I have had this stupid password for four, not to mention it was hilarious when you realized what you put in your hair. I think they heard you screaming in the Great Hall."

"First off that password is brilliant, second that was not funny at all and so not called for."

"I told you that if you told Nathan what I said I would get you back."

"You got a boyfriend." Hermione said as she sat down on Harry's couch.

"Yeah and outed to the whole school."

"It is not my fault he decided to kiss you in the middle of the great hall."

"No, but it's your fault he knew. Not to mention he didn't do anything for a week after you told him. He wouldn't even talk to me."

"That's because he needed time to think."

"I didn't know that then."

"It doesn't matter the point is it was uncalled for."

"No the point is you brought it upon yourself. Just like what I have planned for you next." Harry said that last with a cat who ate the canary smile.

"Harry James Potter if you do anything to me I will get you back so much worse."

"Tell me the password to change it and I won't do a thing." Hermione paused for a second.

"Fine, might as well kill two birds with one stone." She said, standing up. "Sit down." Harry listened and took the spot Hermione had abandoned. Hermione turned her back to Harry before speaking. "I like Draco."

"What?" Harry replied shocked. Hermione couldn't help but turn around to see his face.

"Please don't hate me. I don't know what hap-" Harry stood up and grabbed Hermione's hands cutting her off.

"Hermione I could never hate you. Is Malfoy the person you were seeing?" Hermione nodded.

"I promise though there was nothing between us before I broke up with Ron. Nothing until this week."

"I know." Harry gave Hermione a hug. "Just be careful okay?" Hermione nodded.

"I will."

"It's about time for dinner, do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"No. I don't want to deal with Ron right now."

"You want me to go grab something for us and bring it back up here."

"Yeah. I think some us time would be great."

"Even though we probably have more us time than we have time to ourselves." Hermione smiled.

"What are best friends for?" Harry shook his head at the comment.

"I'll be right back and my password better be changed before then."

"Fine."

Harry really didn't feel like dealing with Ron either. So he ended up going to the kitchens for food. Upon leaving he ran into Malfoy.

"Malfoy just the person I wanted to talk to." Malfoy's eyes widened when he saw Harry. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well I was attempting to avoid you and Weasley. So much for that plan."

"Well Ron isn't here if it makes you feel better."

"Nope, not really. You had something to say?"

"Yeah." Harry set down the basket that was holding his and Hermione's food.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Why are you dating Hermione?"

"Because." Draco replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you are using her to get to me don't. Here I am. You want to take me to Voldemort, take me I won't struggle, but do not hurt her to get to me."

"Don't flatter yourself Potter. I am with Hermione for Hermione. What do you think that she's not good enough to have someone actually like her?"

"No I think she's too good for you if anything. But if you really like her; if you're not just using her than I accept the relationship. However if you are using her to hurt me I will kill you. Do you understand?" Draco stared at Harry for awhile unsure of what to do; unable to believe what he had gotten himself into.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good." With that Harry grabbed the food and walked down the hall. As soon as he turned the corner Draco slumped against the wall.

"Fuck."


	2. Draco's Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, so if you know anyone that is for sale give me a ring.

Story Talk: I was listening to the radio and Savage Gardens I want you came on and all could really understand was the chorus. My first thought was H/D. After listening to the song and twisting the words I decided it would be perfect for this fic. So I actually have a plot now. The lyrics are probably going to end up a tad bit mixed up but they will all be in here if you want a better idea of how this fic is going to turn out.

Chapter 2

Draco's Love

"Yeah Draco, just use Hermione to get close to Harry. It will work."

"I never told you to date Hermione." Draco raised an eyebrow

"I believe what you said was 'I don't think it could hurt.' You told me that it could help, if anything, that she might tell Harry."

"Well she told him didn't she?"

"Yeah and now I will never have a chance. Blaise you are the worst advice giver I have ever talked to."

"Look there's still a chance. You could still get close to him you just have to be more sneaky about it. You know make him think it was his idea." Blaise said putting a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.

"I know, but this could take for ever. I just want to walk up to him and say 'Harry I love you.' and have him fall into my bed."

"How romantic." Blaise replied sarcastically. "You know I doubt Harry is the type of person that had sex with just anyone. There are facts of that as well. You know that Ravenclaw, Nathan Guild has been with him for a little over a month and they haven't done anything more than make-out."

"Yeah, but that is Nathan Guild. I am Draco Malfoy. Who could say no to me?"

"Potter. He has once already."

"Shut-up. That was before when I was stuck up and extremely arrogant." Blaise gave a small laugh.

"Because you aren't now."

"No."

"What was it you just said. 'I am Draco Malfoy. Who could say no to me?'? Yeah I think that was how it went."

"Well it's better than first year."

"Draco you could think that you are the ruler of the world and worshipped by every living thing and you would be better than first year."

"I was not that bad." Draco sputtered.

"uh huh." Draco just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay babe, see you in the morning." Blaise said picking up a book as he walked away.

Draco retreated to his room a lay down only to think of Harry more.

_Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes_

_And I'm taken to a place where your crystal mind_

_And magenta feelings take shelter in the base of my spine_

_Sweet like a chic of cherry-cola_

All Draco had to do was close his eyes to see Harry. A perfect image of the raven-haired boy was etched in Draco's mind. Every time he pictured Harry the boy was either laughing or smiling or just looking happy. Draco didn't know why, but he smiled when Harry smiled, he was sad when Harry was sad, he was angry when Harry was angry.

No one had ever affected Draco as much as Harry. It was like Draco was in his mind feeling everything that Harry felt. Sometimes Draco hated it and other times it scared him. However, Draco often found he loved it, because Harry smile always brought a smile to Draco's face.

_Ohh I want you I don't know if I need you, but_

_Ohh I'd die to find out_

_Ooh I want you I don't know if I need you _

_But, ohh I'd die to find out_

At first it was solely lust that attracted Draco to Harry. The first time Draco found that he had feelings for Harry when was he had walked in on the boy when he was taking a shower. But more recently he found that he liked everything about Harry from his walk, to his laugh, to the way his lips moved when he spoke. Watching Harry with Nathan had made it mush worse. He found himself longing to be the one holding Harry's hand, the one staying up late with him talking about nothing. He wanted Harry so badly that it hurt.

That was all it was thought a want, not a need. Not yet anyway. But was it worth dying for. Draco knew that Harry wouldn't really kill him, but something inside Draco would die if Harry treated him like shit. So far since Draco had developed his feelings for Harry, they hadn't fought. They weren't the best of friends or anything, but everything was polite. Well as polite as Draco got at least.

The question still stood though. Did Draco want to find out?

"Yes."

_Ooh I want you I don't know if I need you _

_But, ohh I'd die to find out_

Leo note: If anyone has any idea what a chic of cherry cola is please inform me, because it is driving me insane.


	3. The Club

Disclaimer: I only own Nicca and the dance club the rest is the talented imagination of J.K.

Authoress Note: So I'm not sure I really wanted to do what I did in this chapter. However too late now. I didn't really plan it, but it can fit in so I'm leaving it. And it makes another obstacle for later so I can drive you all insane by keeping them apart longer. Muahahaha

Chapter 3ish

The Club

"About time you got back." Hermione said as she opened the door for Harry.

"Sorry I ran into Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him."

"I wasn't just worried about him, Harry. Draco can get extremely defensive and sometimes for no reason."

"We just conversed that's all. He said he was trying to avoid Ron and me. I said I would kill him if he hurt you." Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"Harry."

"Don't worry I don't think I 'll actually have to do it. So you going to let me in or what?"

Hermione looked around herself as though she hadn't realized she was still standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." She replied stepping to the side. She let Harry pass, before following him into the common area.

"So what's my new password."

"I love Nathan."

"How original." Harry said as he and Hermione began pulling items out of the basket.

"Well I figured you would change whatever I gave you and I know that you will remember this one."

"Whatever. So, what are we doing tonight anyway?"

"I don't' know I was thinking that maybe we could sneak into Hogsmeade and go to that dance club you've been talking about." Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione Granger is suggesting that we sneak out of school and go to a gay dance club. Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Harry asked, playfully pulling at Hermiones hair and skin.

"Seriously Harry." Hermione said, laughing and swatting away his hands. "I mean, what are we going to do? Have a heart to heart? We know everything about each other already."

"Hermione it's a gay dance club."

"Which is fine by me because I have a boyfriend. Come on this maybe the last night we get for us. Ever since you started dating Nathan we've hung out less. How do you think it well be now that we both have a boyfriend?"

"What if you get hit on by a girl?"

"Harry it's obvious I'm not a homophobe. I'll deal with it _if_ it happens. Let's just go. Please."

LeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeo

"Wow." Hermione yelled over the music and loud chatter of the club.

"I know."

"Oh my gods, that guy is naked." Hermione cried pointing to the stage that sat at the back of the room.

"That's Nicca. He strips twice a week to try to raise money. He's currently working on getting his doctorate."

"In what?"

"Psychology."

"And of course he's gay."

"I told you not to come. Straight women tend to get depressed."

"Haha. So where are we sitting?"

"Up by the stage." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her through the crowd.

They were almost to the table when Harry felt someone pull Hermiones hand from his.

"No het couples allowed." Harry turned to see the angry dark brown eyes of Caleb.

"Now, now Caleb temper." Harry mocked. Caleb's face softened when he realized it was Harry.

"Harry."the large black man said happily pulling Harry into a hug that could rival Hagrid's. " I aven't seen you round ere in forever. You aven't turned on us ave you?" He asked eyeing a frightened Hermione.

"No, this is my friend Hermione. She's straight, but supports."

"Well ello then Hermione. Just don't it on any of the mean an you'll be fine."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Oh a sorry bout the ole grabbin yah thing. Straight couples often cause problems"

"It's alright. You just scared me a bit."

"Let me escort you to your table Harry, Hermione." Caleb said offering them both an arm. They took the offered arms and let themselves be led through the crowd. So where've been lately?"

"I got a boyfriend."

"You just disappointed a lot of men with tha one statement."

"Yeah, but I made the most important one happy." Caleb just smiled.

"Well I'll se you later. Nice meetin you Ermione"

"Nice meeting you too Caleb." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Bye Caleb." Harry said with a wave.

Once Caleb was out of sight Hermione turned to face forward to see Nicca's firm arse wiggling across the stage.

"So how'd you meet him anyway?" Hermione asked. Harry blushed a little.

"We went to the back room together." Hermione eyes widened.

"You had sex with him! He's got to be in his mid twenties at least."

"First off he's a fucking genius so he has to be at least 19, second he's 21, and third we didn't fuck. It was a night like tonight and he picked me to take into the back room. When we got back there he completely broke down after we had talked for a bit. He said he was upset because he couldn't have just met me the normal way and even if we had I probably wouldn't stay with him because of what he does. So we just talked the whole night."

"Harry, don't you think that he used that to get sympathy money."

"I thought that for a while, but we've talked since. He really wants us to date, but he was right. I can't date him while he sells himself. He understands, but that doesn't stop him from hitting on me."

Loud clapping drew Hermione and Harry's attention away from each other and to the stage where Nicca was bowing. Harry continued to watch as the crowd began to dissipate and Nicca started retrieving his clothes and redressing himself. The raven-haired boy was surprised to see that Nicca had chosen no one. As Nicca finished buttoning his shirt Harry stood up.

"Hey sexy. They should rearrange the alphabet so that you and I can be together." Harry called making his voice sound deeper than it really was. Nicca's shoulders slumped. Harry knew that Nicca hated pick up lines.

"I said no more sex." Nicca said without turning around. Harry's eyebrows creased in confusion, but he continued with his game.

"Awe man and I was so looking to get some tonight." Harry said in his own voice this time. Nicca whirled around with a grin spread across his handsome face.

"Harry!" The tan man all but ran across the stage, giving Harry a long hug. "Where have you been? Everyone's missed you so much."

"I've just been busy." Harry said, reluctant to tell Nicca about Nathan. "Did I hear you correctly earlier? No more sex?"

"Yeah." Nicca said grabbing Harry's hands and looking into Harry's eyes. Harry knew what was coming he just hoped that it wouldn't.

"Achem." Hermione said drawing both Harry and Nicca's attention. Harry had never loved Hermione more than he did right then.

"Oh Hermione, sorry, this is Nicca, Nicca this is Hermione." Hermione offered her hand to a slightly stunned Nicca, who after regaining his composure took the offered hand.

"Hi, Nicca, Harry's told me so much about you."

"Funny he hasn't once mentioned you." Nicca said arrogantly before releasing a shocked Hermione's hand and walking away. Hermione looked to Harry with question in her eye, but all Harry did was shrug.

"Look I'll be right back." Harry chased Nicca through the crowd. "Nicca, Nicca!" Harry called after the older man, but Nicca refused to stop until Harry grabbed his hand. Harry turned Nicca around to face him before speaking.

"What's wrong-"

"What's wrong? You don't show up for weeks and then you come back with some girl and introduce her to me like it's nothing and you have the audacity to ask what is wrong. I could tell that you were hiding something from me from the moment I asked you where you'd been."

"You're right. I am hiding something, but it's not her. I introduced you to Hermione like it was nothing because it is nothing. Hermione is my friend and nothing more."

"Then what are you hiding from me?" Harry released Nicca's hand and looked at the floor.

"I have a boyfriend." Harry looked up to see hurt refill Nicca's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to ask you to stop what you were doing and I couldn't date you with the way things were. I didn't think it would work. What was I supposed to do, wait until you finished your schooling?"

"Yes!" Nicca yelled before realizing the stupidity of what he had just said. "No, but I did stop and it can work now."

"But you never told me."

"You disappeared before I could." Nicca said softly.

"I'm sorry Nicca. I don't know what to say."

"Say he means nothing and that you'll be with me."

"I can't and we both know that."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that it's what I want." Nicca took a step closer wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and resting his forehead against Harry. They swayed to the beat of the music as Nicca spoke. "Please be with me tonight. Let me fuck you because I want you, not because you payed me."

"Nicca-"

"Harry please. Just tonight, knowing that I am yours and only yours. Just tonight." Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't pull away from Nicca either. "Just tonight." Nicca said creeping closer to Harry lips. "One night let me be yours." Nicca inched closer and closer to Harry's mouth oh so slowly. Harry breathing deepened. He shouldn't move closer, but he couldn't move away. And Nicca was close oh so close and moving closer. Harry crashed their lips together swiftly dipping his tongue in Nicca's mouth. Nicca moaned pulling Harry closer to his body, letting Harry feel the hardness that lay beneath his pants.

Harry released Nicca's lips and started kissing his way down Nicca's neck.

"Please Harry, I'm yours tonight." Harry pulled away and looked into Nicca's eyes. Nicca could see the green eyes give up and he pulled Harry into a kiss before leading him into the back room.

This time he knew they would use it.


End file.
